Despair and Sacrifice
by jon646an
Summary: Naruto died in the Valley in the end fighting against Sasuke. Hinata came to the scene and was mortified. She fought Sasuke, only to die at his hands. What happen when they died? They became Ulquiorra Cifer and Tier Hallibel. After their deaths as Espadas, what happens to them. Simple, The Shinigami king gives them a second chance in the world of shinobi. Rated M for gore.
1. Chapter 1

Silence. Darkness. That was all Ulquiorra was experiencing after his death from the battle with the orange hair shinigami. The girl's words of the heart still ring in his head.

_'Is the girl correct about what she said? Can beings such as I can even have a heart?' _thought the former espada. As he went further in his thoughts, a voice called out to him.

"Ulquiorra, is that you?" said a female voice. Ulquiorra turned to the voice and saw the _Tercera _Espada, Hallibel.

"Hallibel-san, why are you here?" asked Ulquiorra. He was confused why the woman was here of all places. He noticed Hallibel putting on a scowl.

"Aizen," she growled, tightening her fists. "He betrayed me. I was faring well and all of the sudden, he sliced me in half with his zanpakto."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Ulquiorra.

"How did you die?" Asked Hallibel. She was surprised because out of all of the Espada, she never thought Ulquiorra will fall that easy.

"I underestimated Kurosaki," said Ulquiorra, not wanting to live the details. Even thought he wasn't showing it, Hallibel can tell the former espada doesn't want to talk about it, so she kept quiet about it. Before she can ask another question, a voice boomed around them.

"_**Ulquiorra Cifer, Tier Hallibel**_**,**" boomed an voice. The two espada went on guard, surprised by the voice that spoke. They noticed that no one is there.

"Who are you?!" yelled Hallibel, gripping _Tiburon._

"_**I am known as the Shinigami king, ruler over the world of the dead."**_answered the voice. Both Hallibel and Ulquiorra widen their eyes at the answer. "**_Yes, I am the one the so call Aizen wanted power over. You two may be asking why you are here? The answer is simple: you two are receiving a second chance."_**

"May I ask, why we are recieving this choice?" asked Ulquiorra.

"**_The answer is that you two weren't supposed to die yet. At least, in a different world_." **spoked the Shinigami king.

"I don't understand," said a confused Hallibel.

"**_Does the term Konoha mean anything to you two?"_ **The Shinigami king saw the two stiffened.

"Yes," answered both Ulquiorra and Hallibel. They then turned to each other, wondering how the other know about Konoha. Hallibel spoked first, "Ulquiorra, how do you know about Konoha?"

"The reason is that I was once a ninja of the village. A boy. A child who went by the name of Uzumaki Naruto," answered Ulquiorra. Hallibel widen her eyes of the answer.

"Naruto-kun?" whispered Hallibel. The formerly known Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. He was surprised when Hallibel gave him a hug.

"(Sniff)I thought you were (sniff) gone forever!," Hallibel cried on his shoulder.

"I do not understand," said Ulquiorra.

"Naruto, my name isn't really Tier Hallibel. My real name is Hyuga Hinata," answered Hallibel. Ulquiorra was stunned of this revelation.

"Hinata-chan?" said Ulquiorra. "But how? How did you die?"

"_**Perhaps I should shed some light into this. Ulquiorra, do you recall the Uchiha retrieval mission?"**_

"Yes, Shinigami-sama," answered Ulquiorra.

"_**In your battle against Sasuke in his stage two curse seal, you were using the Kyuubi's chakra, correct? During your battle, you suffered heavy blows, and yet you still kept on going. It wasn't until the final attack with your Rasengan and his Chidori that HIS Chidori plunged into your heart, killing you instantly. What you didn't know was that Hallibel showed up despite her injuries from the Chunnin exams and was stricken seeing your lifeless body. In her effort, she fought against the weaken Uchiha and had the advantage, until Sasuke pulled a dirty trick and transformed into you, making the girl to freeze up. That was when the Uchiha plunge ANOTHER Chidori into her, right above her waistline, where her hollow hole had appeared right now."**_explained the Shinigami King.

"Hallibel, why? Why did you come if you know you were injured?" asked Ulquiorra.

"I know I was injured, but I didn't want to stay and be useless, so I left the hospital back at Konoha and attempt to aid you. I manage to pass by many medic nins carrying Choji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and even Lee. When I arrived at the valley of the end, I was already too late and you had died by Sasuke's hands." Explained Hallibel.

"And at that point you fought the Uchiha and had the upper hand until he pulled a dirty trick and killed you, correct?" said Ulquiorra, seeing Hallibel nodding. "But, why?"

"Naruto, I wanted to be like you. You had determination, never giving up. And..." said Hallibel.

"Yes?" asked Ulquiorra with interest. Instead of answering, Hallibel placed her lips on Ulquiorra, shocking the former espada. The kiss ended quick, and Hallibel removed herself from Ulquiorra.

"I had loved you ever since." said Hallibel, happy that she finally confessed to her Naruto-kun. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I am a fool," he said, shocking both Hallibel and the Shinigami king.

"Wait, why?" asked Hallibel confused.

"_**Yes indeed, why? You are no fool,"**_

"I am a fool because I failed to notice her affections. In all my previous life, I had tried to gather the attention of Haruno Sakura, only to receive injuries from her. All this time, I have been ignorantly pay attention to you. I am not deserving of your affections." explained Ulquiorra. He was surprise when Hallibel gave him another kiss.

"Ulquiorra, it's not your fault. You were... different back then. I never had the chance to talk to you, so it's not entirely your fault." sincerely said Hallibel.

"I'm sorry," said Ulquiorra, earning him a hug from Hallibel.

"**_The girl is right, Naruto. You were just a thirteen year-old boy seeking attention. You may be a fool back then, but not now. You are Ulquiorra Cifer, formerly Uzumaki Naruto, the holder of Kyuubi."_**

"That reminds me," said Ulquiorra, turning to Hallibel. "You don't seem surprise about me being the Kyuubi's jailer."

"Ulquiorra, I wasn't blind back then. I know about the villagers glaring at you, your birthday on October tenth, and the names you were called. I'm surprise Shikamaru didn't figure it out." explained Hallibel.

"**_Yes, indeed,"_ **said the Shinigami king. "_**I'm sorry to say that I must end this meeting and send you back."**_

"Wait," interrupted Ulquiorra. "Did anyone mourn for our loss?" The Shinigami king simply nodded and a vision appeared in front of them. It show them the location of the memorial stone with various people.

"Ulquiorra, it's everyone who we knew," said Hallibel. Ulquiorra nodded in agreement. On the vision showed various people mourning for them. Many included Team Gai, Team Kurenai, Team Asuma, the Konohamaru Corps., Iruka, Kakashi, Anko, Ibiki, Izumo, Kotetsu, Anbu Team Neko (Yugao), Tsunade and Jiraiya. Even clans came including Hallibel's former Hyuga clan. Hiashi was there mourning including her little sister Hanabi. Other people came such as the Ichiraku's, Garra and his siblings, Inari and his family, and even the spring Daimyo, Koyuki. There were all there mourning for them. "Wait, where is Sakura?"

"_**I'm sorry to say but Sakura did not want to mourn for Naruto, nor you. She blames you two for the Uchiha's defection."**_

"I don't believe it," said Hallibel. "We were killed by him and she blames us?!"

"There's more, isn't there?" asked Ulquiorra.

"_**You are correct, Ulquiorra. Everyone now knows about you and Kyuubi. Sakura immediately called you a demon. The law made by the third was revoked by Danzo and the civilian side. Everyone had celebrated your death, even Hallibel's. However, Tsunade got the last laugh by revealing your heritage, Ulquiorra. You were the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, the Yondiame Hokage."**_said the Shinigami king. Both Ulquiorra and Hallibel were shocked by this.

"I'm...the son... of the fourth...my idol?" said Ulquiorra. "Why? Why did my father sealed the Kyuubi into me?"

"_**Your father did it because he refused to use any other child other than his own. He knew the hardships of an jinchuruuki, but sealed the fox into you not because you were his son, but because he had faith that you will be able to tame the beast and use it's power to protect Konoha. He died when the seal was placed onto you. As for your mother, she died during labor. A tragedy, but know this. Regardless if you were a jinchuruuki or not, she had loved you dearly, more than her own life."**_

"My family. I actually had a family. All these years, I thought I was some no name orphan." said Ulquiorra.

"I can't believe you are their son," said Hallibel. "It must explained your similarities to him."

"**_Sorry to interrupt, but I must end this meeting. I am sending you back to your world, the world of Shinobi. When you are resurrected, you will experience some changes. Hallibel, you no longer have the Byakugan, but instead have an increase of spiritual energy. I did, however, gave you your lavender eyes back. A trait fitting for you. As for you Ulquiorra, You also have an increase to your spiritual energy. I also gave you back your blue eyes, a gift from your father. Also, you will no longer have your hollow holes."_**

"Thank you Shinigami-sama," bowed Ulquiorra.

"Why our eyes?" asked Hallibel. She heard the king chuckle.

"**_Simple, my dear. I want you to look at the world not as Ulquiorra and Hallibel, but as Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata. Farewell, young ones."_ **A bright flash is seen and Ulquiorra and Hallibel disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And the prologue is done! A new story that changes the fight between Naruto and Sasuke. Some may be asking how the fight happen and how Hinata came to be. Do not worry, the next chapter will explain how this happen, so don't comment for the reason. It'll come by.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Three years ago/Thousand soul years ago)

_"Sasuke! Stop it! Please!" Pleaded Naruto as he dodge a fire jutsu casted by Sasuke in his stage two curse seal._

_"Why should I!" sneered Sasuke. "I needed power to kill Itachi! And I'm not receiving any because YOU are the one who is getting more power than me!"_

_"And what does that mean!?" yelled Naruto. He saw Sasuke giving an evil grin as he made the hand signs for an familiar lightning jutsu._

_"It means that if I can kill you, I can kill Itachi!," yelled Sasuke as the sound of wings flapping is heard. Naruto gritted his teeth as he made a Rasengan in his left hand._

_"You know what! I had it with you teme! It's always Itachi this or Itachi that! You're not sane! I wonder how Itachi will feel if he knew about this?" said Naruto. Sasuke's expression darken upon hearing this._

_"Shut up dobe! CHIDORI!"_

_"RASENGAN!"_

* * *

><p><em>Hinata jump over limbs from the trees as she made her way to the Valley of the End. Despite the fact that Tsunade had specifically told her not to leave her hospital room after healing her, she chose to follow Naruto and aid him. She didn't want to stay around and be useless, especially when it comes to her Naruto-kun, so she took an soldier pill and took off. As she trudge through the forest, she notice medic nins hauling her fellow friends back to Konoha. As each person she passes, she can't help but shiver at their injuries, with each person worse than the last, minus Shikamaru, who has a broken finger. As she notice her surroundings, she felt two high chakra energies, with one she recognized.<em>

_"Naruto-kun!" she said as she pick up speed. She got closer to the source as it got stronger and stronger. She reach the end of the forest, only to see a scene she will forever have nightmares about._

_"CHIDORI!"_

_"RASENGAN!_

* * *

><p><em>Drip Drip Drip...<em>

_He couldn't believe it. He just can't believe it! He was supposed to knock some sense into Sasuke in order to bring him back, but now that ain't possible. The two had rush toward each other with their respective jutsu as a final attack. His Rasengan hit Sasuke right in his left shoulder. As for Sasuke's Chidori..._

_...it was plunged right into his heart, killing him instantly._

_"..teme," whispered Naruto before falling to the ground, his end have already claimed him. Sasuke grinned maliciously before letting out a deranged laughter._

_"Yes, YES! I have killed you! Now I am strong enough to kill Itachi!" he gloated. He then heard a shriek._

_"NARUTO-KUN!" shouted Hinata, tears flowing at the sight of the lifeless body of her crush. She was too late. Sasuke had killed Naruto. Sasuke saw her and smirked._

_"Well well well, if it isn't the Hyuga slut! Sad that your pathetic make believe boyfriend had died?" he taunted. "Well too bad! I've killed him! What are you going to do about it, weak slut?" Something in Hinata snapped because she dashed toward Sasuke with her Byakugan active._

_"I HATE YOU!" yelled Hinata as she attack Sasuke with all the ferocity at the Uchiha killing her crush. The Uchiha was stunned that the timid Hyuga girl is actually attacking him, let alone doing heavy damage at him as she lands blow by blow on the bastard._

_"The hell!? How are you this strong?! You were suppose to be weak!" snarled Sasuke as he took another hit to the torso._

_"Shut up!" snapped Hinata as she kicked Sasuke, sending him crashing into a tree._

_"Aw, did I hit a nerve?" taunted Sasuke as he got back up._

_"Shut up!" yelled Hinata again, rushing toward the Uchiha._

_"Still believe that Naruto will pull something unpredictable and attack me?"_

_"SHUT UP!" she yelled again, running faster than before._

_"Or maybe," said Sasuke, as he made the hand signs for a transformation. Smoke cover him, and he henge into Naruto. "Is because you know no matter what you do, Naruto will never come back." Hinata stopped frozen, shock that Sasuke henged into Naruto. Before she can do anything, Sasuke had turned back and lounge with a Chidori ready. He plunged the jutsu onto Hinata, above her waistline. He chuckled as he tossed Hinata to the side, right next to Naruto's dead body. "Hmph, just like the dobe, weak." he sneered as he left the valley and resume his journey to find Orochimaru, while Hinata lay there, bleeding to death. She couldn't believe that she fail once again. She was certain that she can beat Sasuke, but that change when he pulled a dirty trick. Now all she can do is lay there as she waits for death. Using all the energy she has left, she turned her head to Naruto, tears already flowing._

_"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry I couldn't beat Sasuke. Before I die, I want to tell you," As death is closing in on her, she said her last words._

_"I love you."_

* * *

><p>(Present day)<p>

In the middle of an forest, a Senkaimon gate appear out of thin air and opened. Two figures stepped out of it. One was a man with pale skin and black hair. He has a slender, skinny body. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit that has black sleeves (Naruto's Shippuden outfit). He had an expressionless face. The only visual aspect that makes him stand out was his blue eyes. The other figure was a woman who had tan skin and blond hair. She has a voluptuous body that rivals Tsunade. She was wearing an lavender color jacket that fairly hides her body, but can still be noticed (Hinata's Shippuden outfit). Her visual aspect was her lavender pupiless eyes.

"Hmm, interesting," said Ulquiorra as he and Hallibel floated down the ground. "It seems the Shinigami king gave us an outfit similar to our old ones."

"You're right," agreed Hallibel. She notice her Zanpakto on her back. "Tiburon is on my back." She said. Ulquiorra checked his side and saw Murcielago.

"And so do I," he calmly stated. He notices the trees surrounding them. "Hmm, I remember this. We are near Konoha."

"Konoha," whispered Hallibel, remember her time as Hinata. "Do you think anyone might notice us, or even remember us."

"I doubt it," said Ulquiorra. He then motion Hallibel to follow him to Konoha. As they walked, they had one thought running in their heads.

_What has changed since we had died?_

* * *

><p>The mood in the Hokage's office was, how to say, varying. "What did you say, Haruno?" growled Tsunade. In front of her stood Sakura, who change over the years, but not in a large margin. The pink hair girl had a sneer on her face.<p>

"I said, the council demands you to remove Sasuke-kun's bounty from the bingo book." she said. Tsunade let out some Killer Intent to intimidate the girl.

"Listen here Sakura, your so call precious Sasuke had killed TWO leaf Shinobi. You know what we call that? Treason. Now get out!"

"You Senju bitch! The coucil demanded, and you will-" she was interrupted when Tsunade had enough and grabbed the girl by the throat.

"I will what Sakura? The civilians have no say in this. Why? Because they have no say in Shinobi matters. Not like you care since you obviously don't take your missions seriously."

"I do take my missions seriously!" screeched Sakura.

"Really? Then what about the incident back at wave for a diplomatic mission a week ago? Kakashi filed in the report that YOU tried to threaten Tazuna's family because he refuse to rename the bridge 'The great Sasuke bridge.'" explained Tsunade. "Now get out!" She dropped Sakura onto the floor. The Haruno girl gave a glare at her before saying,

"I'm glad that necklace you gave him did it's job."

"GET OUT!" yelled Tsunade, watching the Haruno girl walking away.

"That went well," said Jiraiya, entering through the window.

"That girl just don't get it. Sasuke killed Naruto and Hinata and she still believes that bastard is innocent." she growled before grabbing a bottle of Sake and starting drinking. Jiraiya frowned and snatched the bottle away from the blond, causing her to glare at him. "Give. It. Back."

"Tsunade, you have to stop drinking. You're drinking more than you usually do."

"Well what do you want me to do!" snapped Tsunade. "Sit around and do paperwork? No! Naruto and Hinata died three years ago and that girl has the nerve to spit on their graves. Do you remember what she did at the two's funeral?" she said. Jiraiya sighed and closed his eyes. He did infact remember that day. Sakura actually dance on their graves, infuriating everyone present. Tsunade lost it and punched Sakura to ground, repeatedly.

"Yeah, I do. But still, you can't just drink away your problems."

"Watch me," growled Tsunade, snatching the bottle back. Before she can take a gulp, an Anbu appeared in front of her. "What!?" she yelled. The anbu flinched before regaining composure.

"Hokage-sama, we detected two high power beings coming near the village." he said, kneeling. "Also, the council is demanding another meeting."

"Ugh! Can't those old bats fucking wait!?" she yelled, leaving the room with Jiraiya following.

* * *

><p>Izumo and Kotetsu were currently guarding the village gates, looking out for any dangers. "Anything?" asked Izumo.<p>

"Nope, nothing," replied Kotetsu, shaking his head. He then notice two figures approaching. "Halt. State your business."

"We are here simply for work," said Hallibel. Izumo look disbelief.

"I don't know. You two don't seem like your average people." He said. Before anything can be said, Tsunade and Jiraiya appeared with a group of Anbu.

"Stand down you two." She ordered. "Who are you two?"

"My name is Tier Hallibel. And he is Ulquiorra Cifer," greeted Hallibel. Tsunade notice something very peculiar about the two.

_'Their clothes, they resemble Naruto and Hinata. The woman also has lavender eyes and he has blue eyes. Naruto and Hinata has those eyes! Can it be? No, it can't be. Jiraiya was right, I've been drinking too much.' _she thought. "Any chance why are you here?"

"The reason is simple. We are here for employment, specifically, in the work of Shinobi." said Ulquiorra. He noticed two of the members of Anbu twitching their hands for their kunai. "Excuse me, but is there a problem?" he asked the two anbu. All eyes were now diverted at the two.

"Sorry, but you remind us of, two certain people." answered one of them. Hallibel raised her eyebrow in interest.

"Really? Who?" she asked.

"The demon boy and the hyuga," answered the other. Unfortunately, he said this too loud and Tsunade had already punched his head out, clean.

"What did I say about calling Naruto that!?" she yelled. The other Anbu members stiffen.

"Not to call him that?" said one.

"Correct! Now scram!" she yelled. The anbu nodded and disappeared. Jiraiya placed his hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

"Tsunade, you should calm down." he said. Tsunade took a deep breath and finally calm herself.

"Sorry about that. So you said you want to become shinobi?" asked Tsunade.

"That is correct," said Ulquiorra.

"Alright follow me," said Tsunade, walking back to the village. As Jiraiya, Ulquiorra, and Hallibel follow, Izumo turned to Kotetsu.

"Oi, did you notice it?" he asked.

"Notice what?"

"Those two, they look like _them._"

* * *

><p>The walk to the Hokage tower was, interesting. As Ulquiorra and Hallibel followed the two sannin, they receive a number stares. All of them were a mixture of emotions, but one stood out, fear. "Excuse me, but this village seems, uncomfortable with us." said Ulquiorra.<p>

"Huh, oh sorry. It's just that you two reminds them of two other people." spoked Jiraiya. Hallibel arched an eyebrow.

"No surprise, we look like us," she mutter to herself. They took a while reaching the hokage tower. As they walk, they notice the changes around the village. The people got older, that's for sure. But other than that, nothing else. They made it to the tower and walked to Tsunade's office. Once they made it, Tsunade created a sound barrier, much to the group's surprise.

"Um, Tsunade? What's going on here?" asked Jiraiya.

"What's going on is that these two are dressed just like Naruto and Hinata! Now answer me! Why are you dress like them!?" she ordered. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You assume that because we are dressed as those two, we know something about them."

"Yes." answered Tsunade sternly. Hallibel decided to answer.

"You don't really know who we actually are, don't you?" said Hallibel.

"Don't know what?" asked Jiraiya in confusion. Ulquiorra sighed.

"You too don't know, ero-sennin, baa-chan," he said. Tsunade and Jiraiya froze on the spot, shock of the nickname they haven't heard over three years.

"Those names," said Jiraiya.

"But only one person calls us that," said Tsunade. She then widen her eyes when she remembered something.

_Their clothes, they resemble Naruto and Hinata. The woman also has lavender eyes and he has blue eyes. Naruto and Hinata has those eyes! Can it be?_

"Naruto, Hinata?" she whispered. Ulquiorra and Hallibel nodded.

"It has been some time," said Hallibel.

"But how?" asked Jiraiya, shocked that Naruto and Hinata are alive. He was confused on why they currently look like that.

"Allow me," said Ulquiorra, removing one of his eyes, to the shock of the two sannin. He crushed it and allowed everyone to see his memories.

His death at the hands of Sasuke.

Hinata's death.

His rebirth as an hollow.

His rebirth as an espada for Azien.

His death from the shinigami name Ichigo.

His and Hallibel's second chance from the Shinigami king.

When it was over, Jiraiya was already shivering and Tsunade currently had tears falling. The slug sannin ran up to the two and hugged them. "(Sniff) I'm sorry Naruto, Hinata! I didn't know!"

"We don't blame you," assured Hallibel. "We had it coming." The two former espada let Tsunade cried a little longer before the doors were forcefully open, cancelling the sound barrier. Shizune ran in, looking like a frantic person.

"Tsunade! We have an emergency! Akatsuki are invading Suna!" she informed the occupants in the room.

"Akatsuki. Gaara is in danger," said Ulquiorra. He nodded to Hallibel, who responded back, and the two used sonido to leave.

"Who were those two?" asked Shizune. Seeing that Tsunade is still crying, Jiraiya spoke for her.

"Those two are Ulquiorra Cifer and Tier Hallibel. They are new to the village, but they are not what they seem. Take a seat, you'll be shocked what we discovered about those two."

* * *

><p>"Come on Kazekage! Surrender and maybe me and my partner might leave your village alone and intact, un," said Deidera as he exploded another building in Suna using one of his clay explosives. Moments ago, he and Sasori infiltrated Suna to nab the One tail vessel and Gaara was currently fighting them in resistance.<p>

"I rather die than surrender," growled Gaara as he manipulated his sand to try to knock Deidera off the clay bird he was on. Deidera saw this and made his bird glide the other way around to avoid the attack.

"So be it," said Deidera, sending more clay animals at the red head. As this was happening, Gaara failed to notice Sasori approaching from behind. The puppet master used a puppet laced with paralysis poison to paralyze Gaara, hoping to make things easier.

"Sorry Kazekage, but you are required for our services," he said. Gaara widen his eyes that he fail to notice the other attacker. Before Sasori even had the chance to strike, an emotionless voice was heard.

"**Bala."**

It happened too quick for Gaara or even Deidera to see it. A ray of red light appeared out of nowhere and killed Sasori easily. No, killed was not the correct word for it. The better term would be OBLITERATED. There was not a single inch of the puppet user's remains. The two turned and saw two figures literally floating in the air. Gaara notice that the pale man's hand was glowing red for a while.

"What the-?! Who the hell are you?!" yelled Deidera. He was stunned that Sasori was killed easily, and he was one of the strongest members of the Akatsuki!

"Our names are none of your concern. We do not give names to such, trash." answered Ulquiorra.

"Then take some of this!" yelled Deidera as he threw clay animals at Ulquiorra and Hallibel. "KATSUI!" A large explosion was made and when it cleared out, the two we're there anymore. "Hmph, now that's art. Shame that Sasori-sempai died, he would have been impressed."

"Such foolishness," said Ulquiorra, as he and Hallibel used sonido to appear behind Deidera. The bomb user was shock that these two manage to evade his attack.

"What are you?" asked Deidera.

"We are Espadas," answered Hallibel as she unshealth Tiburon. Using sonido, she appeared behind Deidera. At first, the blond bomber thought she tried to pull a quick dodge.

At least, that was the case until both his arms were sliced off.

Deidera screamed in pain at the lost of his arms. Hallibel, meanwhile, looks impassive. "Honestly, I was expecting more of an fight. Oh well. **Cero!" **Unlike the ceros of other Espadas, Hallibel does not use her hands to fire a cero. Instead, she uses her zanpakto and swings it, launching a yellow crescent shape wave toward Deidera. The attack made It's mark, and unknowingly, hit the bomber's sack of explosive clay, which resulted in a massive explosion. Luckily, the explosion took place out of the village, so no harm was done. As Hallibel holster her sword and floated down, Gaara approach them along with Temari and Kankuro.

"Thank you strangers, Suna is in your debt," he said, happy that his village was saved. Ulquiorra looked at him with emotionless eyes. Kankuro notice this and whispered to Temari.

"Psst, sis. This guy has the same stare Gaara used to have."

"I actually see it. It's weird." agreed Temari.

"You are mistaken Gaara. We are not strangers because we have actually met before." corrected Ulquiorra. Gaara and his siblings looked confused on the statement.

"I don't remember you," said Gaara.

"Let me explain," said Hallibel. "Three years ago, I fought against Neji during the Chunnin exams and lost. He fought Neji at the next rounds. Also, during the invasion at that time, he fought against you when Shukaku took over you." Gaara eyes widen at the newfound information.

"That's...not...possible. You two died three years ago!" he said in shock. His siblings were confused at their younger brother's outburst.

"What are you talking about Gaara?" asked Temari. Gaara faced them and gave them one of his usual glares.

"Look closely at what they are wearing, then look at their eyes. Tell me that doesn't make you remember." Kankuro and Temari squinted their eyes to look closely at Ulquiorra and Hallibel, only to be shock themselves.

"No way!" yelled Kankuro.

"But I remember seeing your bodies being buried! How are you two alive?!" Pointed out Temari. Hallibel let out a chuckle.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Well, at least it's good to meet an old friend," said Gaara, extending his arm to Ulquiorra, who responded by shaking it.

"So do I," agreed Ulquiorra. "Now, if you excuse us, we must go back to Konoha to file in our report."

"Hold on," said Kankuro, "you have this power, right? Shouldn't you have your revenge against the Uchiha for killing you two?"

"True, but now's not the time. It'll be better if we gave him a false sense of security," said Hallibel as Ulquiorra open an Garganta to the Hokage tower. Ulquiorra and Hallibel enter the Garagant and disappear. Just as they did, Kankuro spoke,

"Did-did they just enter that portal of total darkness?"

* * *

><p>Tunade sighed as she listen on and on of the council demanding her to remove Sasuke's bounty. In all honesty, she couldn't believe that these fools still believe that the only reason their so call precious Uchiha defected was because the 'demon brat' made him inferior. She looked to her right where the civilian council are positioned. Same old idiots, same old bigots. Always thinking with money than their heads, especially councilwoman Sakuna Haruno. Oh how she hated that woman, and it's not just her. The clan heads, from Shikaku to Chouza to Inoichi to Tsume to Shibi to even Hiashi, all hated her as well. After Naruto and Hinata died, Sakuna speared the good names of the two, by spreading rumors that the Kyuubi brat met it's demise by the hands of Sasuke. She even went further that Hinata died because she was under the demon's power and Sasuke had to kill her. Of course, the villagers believe every single word of it, but those who cared for the boy and girl, not in the slightest. Sadly though, many believe that the Uchiha did the world a favor amd kill Naruto, so when Sasuke ever thinks about coming back to Konoha, he will be pardoned for defecting. Tsunade's response?<p>

Place Sasuke in the bingo book with a bounty large enough that even those in sound will want to kill him.

Hence this meeting...

"Hokage-sama! We demand that you remove the Uchiha's bounty!" shouted one of the civilian members.

"Why should I?! He killed two Leaf shinobi! We had this argument for three years and you fools still believe that he is innocent! Innocent my ass! I want him either dead or captured alive and have him brought forth here! In my opinion, I'm leaning toward the dead part." argue Tsunade, causing more of the civilian side to shout in disbelief.

"But he's the last Uchiha!"

"You are forgetting that Itachi is still alive," spoked Shibi.

"He betrayed Konoha!" shouted another civilian member.

"And so did the brat," pointed out Tsume. "If I had the choice between Itachi and the fucker, I rather pardon Itachi than the other."

"Regardless," spoked Danzo, "we have another matter right now. It seems that there were two new people who enter the village. We need to know who they are."

_'Damn it! How the fuck did Danzo knew about Ulquiorra and Hallibel? Great, now everyone wants to know,' _thought Tsunade angrily. "To answer your question, they are two new Shinobi who joined is recently. They're names are Ulquiorra Cifer and Tier Hallibel." Just as fate have it, a Garganta opened in the middle of the room, shocking everyone inside. Ulquiorra and Hallibel stepped out of it, facing Tsunade.

"Mission success, Hokage-sama," spoke Hallibel. Tsunade regain her composure, though she was still shock from the sudden portal that appeared.

"Wait, that fast? But you just recently left?!"

"Hokage-sama," spoked Shikaku, "are these two the new Shinobi you were talking about?" Tsunade nodded her head.

"Who are you two?" asked Koharu. She flinched when she saw the emotionless stare given by Ulquiorra.

"I do not answer to trash like you," states Ulquiorra, which cause an uproar with the civilians.

"You will treat us with respect!" shouted Sakuna. As the civilians bicker, Danzo was analyzing the two mysterious beings with his hidden Sharingan behind his bandages.

_'Such power these two have. They'll be perfect for my Root program,' _he thought. Unfortunately for the old war hawk, the two Espadas sense Danzo trying something on them. They will have to ask Tsunade later for future references.

"Enough!" shouted Tsunade. "I have enough of your constant ramblings, so I'm ending this meeting. These two are Ulquiorra Cifer and Tier Hallibel, they recently came from a mission from Suna, and to answer the demand on removing the Uchiha's bingo book status, DENIED! Now get out!" The civilians immediately ran out the room, not wanting to be in the way of an angry Tsunade. Danzo and the elders follow suit, leaving behind the clan heads and Espada.

"Some meeting," said Hallibel. "Now if you excuse us," before the two can leave, Tsunade interrupted them.

"Hold on, stay here. The clan heads needs to know the truth," she said. The clan heads were confused on why Tsunade wants them to know the truth. They don't know what truth could these two could be hiding.

"Are you certain, Hokage-sama?" questioned Ulquiorra.

"Yes, and don't call me that" said Tsunade.

"As you wish, _baa-chan_,' spoked Ulquiorra, shocking the clan heads.

"Did-did he just call them?" asked Tsume.

"But, only one person calls her that," said Chouza. Shikaku squinted his eyes at the two, theories already forming in his head. There was one standing out, but to be certain, he stood up and walk toward the two Espadas. He did a quick analysis and sighed.

"It's you two, isn't it?" he asked. Ulquiorra and Hallibel nodded. "Troublesome."

"What did you find?" asked Hiashi.

"Don't answer that Shikaku, we'll leave it at that until the rest comes," stated Tsunade.

"The rest?" asked Hallibel.

"You know, the rookies, jounin senseis, certain chunnins, a certain Anbu team, four certain pipsqueaks, and two civilians that WE don't hate," stated Tsunade, referring to a certain family that owns the ramen stand that a certain blond loves dearly. "Before you two left to Suna, Jiraiya explained who you really are to Shizune. They agreed that the rest deserve to know the truth."

"But we weren't planning on exposing our real identiies yet," said Hallibel.

"She is correct," agreed Ulquiorra. "We preferred that the less know about this, the better."

"Damn it Naruto, Hinata! Your friends had missed you for three years! They deserve to know that you two aren't dead anymore," argue Tsunade, shocking the clan heads.

"That can't be right. Naruto and Hinata are dead!" stated Inoichi.

"Hokage-sama, I think that the alcohol is running through you again," said Hiashi. He flinched when Tsunade gave him a glare that puts Gaara to shame.

"Hiashi! Take a good long look at Hallibel and tell that she doesn't remind you of them!" ordered Tsunade. Hiashi looked at Hallibel and was about to say no until he saw her eyes.

Hallibel's eyes were pupiless, not to mention were the color of lavender. In his entire life, he never saw anyone with those kind of eyes except for one person.

"H-Hinata?" stutted Hiashi, shocked that his daughter has been standing in front of him all this time.

"Hello again, father," said Hallibel.

"But, how?" He asked. The doors to the room opened and walked in a large group, with Jiraiya and Shizune leading them. Ulquiorra notice them and spoke.

"I believe now is a good time to explain."


End file.
